Teach Me
by Caera1996
Summary: Answers the Jim and Bones Regeneration Challenge Prompt: While Jim flirts with the best of them, he's really not all that experienced when it comes to doing more than just flirting. Bones is very much willing to change that and does a great job with it. Please see inside for more information. VERY M. Please act accordingly.


**Title:** Teach Me  
**Author:** Caera1996  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Rating:** M  
**W/C:** 4,812  
**Summary/Notes:** So, about a million years ago I signed up for the jim_and_bones Regeneration Challenge. I then proceeded to write absolutely nothing, and get stuck in a wordless wasteland for WEEKS. Eventually, I found a prompt that sparked something, and I was able to write something that's up on AO3, but not posted here. Then, I realized I could use that fic as a jumping-off point for this one, which, for some reason, just wouldn't come to me. Long note already too long to make short, I'm so sorry this took so long.

**claudia_nic**'s Regeneration Challenge Prompt: While Jim flirts with the best of them, he's really not all that experienced when it comes to doing more than just flirting. Bones is very much willing to change that and does a great job with it.

Kink Meme Prompt: So I have this very specific kink that basically has a somewhat aloof/cranky/arghgrr!manly/stoic man discovering just how damn much he enjoys bottoming.

* * *

"Have you?" Jim countered.

"Yeah, I have."

"I…didn't expect that. I haven't."

"What, Jim…really? Never?"

Jim rolled his eyes as he flushed. "Jesus, Bones. That's what I said. Never."

"Huh."

Sitting side by side on the couch, Leonard eyed Jim with a contemplative look on his face while Jim determinedly did not look at him. Eventually, Jim sighed and reached over to snag the bottle they were sharing and took a sip of _Leonard's_ bourbon, then handed it back to him and finally met his eyes.

"I can hear all the questions in your head, Bones," Jim said. "Just ask, already."

Given the opportunity, Leonard took it. "It's just…the things I've heard you _say_. To everyone, Jim. Not just the ladies. And you always seem so comfortable with whoever has your attention…you didn't even flinch when what's his name? Carl? He had his hands all over you, and you certainly weren't keeping your hands to yourself, either."

Jim raised his eyebrows at the accusing tone he was hearing in Bones' voice. "Didn't realize you were watching me so closely when we're out, Bones," he said. "You sound like it bothers you."

Leonard scowled and looked down at the bottle in his hands. Jim was right, and that annoyed him. He just…didn't like it. At all. But he hadn't said anything because…

Eventually Jim sighed. "It's just flirting, Bones. In all the times we've gone out, have you ever seen me leave with a guy?"

Leonard thought about that for a moment. No…he hadn't. But sometimes he'd left first. He always just said he was tired. Really he just didn't want to see Jim and some other guy all over each other anymore.

"Sometimes I left first," he pointed out.

Jim nodded. "True. But I never did, Bones."

"So what are you telling me? You're a virgin?"

Jim laughed out loud at that. "No, man, of course not. I've been with women. Just not men. And it's not that I wouldn't ever. I just…haven't. Yet."

Then he looked at Bones….really looked at him…until Bones was the one to look away. Taking a breath, he decided he may as well see if his suspicions were correct. See if his feelings were returned. He swallowed, then turned his body so that he was facing Bones directly.

"I want to do it with someone I trust. Someone who cares about me and who I care about. I don't want someone to just fuck me, and I don't want to just fuck someone else. I want my first time with a guy to be with someone who really knows me…and wants _me_. Someone who wants more than just one night."

Leonard licked his lips, his heart thudding in his chest. He wondered if he was really hearing Jim correctly.

"I've…we've…been drinking…"

"I'm not drunk," Jim said. "Neither are you."

"Jim…I…are you saying…"

"Yes."

Leonard shook his head, trying to think. He stood, turning his back to Jim and crossed his arms over himself. This was crazy. Jim was his best friend. Jim was his _only_friend. And, yeah, he might've thought it, or wished it. Definitely fantasized about it. But this wasn't a fantasy or a private thought. This was real life, with real consequences.

"Jim…I don't do casual," Leonard said, finally turning around. "You know that."

"Yes," Jim agreed with a shrug.

Leonard ran his hands through his hair in frustration, torn between what he wanted and what Jim was telling him, and what he thought was the right thing to do. There was no agreement here.

"Jim…"

And then Jim was there, moving into Leonard's space and wrapping his arms around him. And after a moment, Leonard's arms came up around Jim, and he stood there, allowing himself to just…feel. And holding him felt good. Like something he'd been missing was finally in place. And he felt what little resolve he had crumble.

"I need to hear you say it, Jim," Leonard said, his voice low and uncertain. "I need you to tell me."

Jim pulled back enough to look in his eyes, then he brushed their lips together softly, sweetly, in a slow kiss that was a gentle beginning to the exploration of each other.

"I want you Bones. I want you in my life, and I want to be in yours. And I want you to teach me. Everything."

Leonard smiled slightly. "Teach you?"

"Yeah...I hear you're an excellent teacher."

Leonard smiled again and brought his hands up to work at the buttons on Jim's shirt. He opened the shirt, exposing skin a little at a time, until he could push the shirt off and down Jim's shoulders. He took Jim's hand and led him to the bed, then started on the belt and pants.

Jim helped him, then tugged on Leonard's clothes. "Your turn, Bones…"

Leonard smiled together they made quick work of removing Leonard's clothes, down to his underwear, and then Leonard gave Jim a push in the center of his chest. He let out a squawk as he fell backwards onto the bed, and Leonard followed him down, chuckling as they wrestled for the upper hand.

Leonard may be a little bigger, but Jim was definitely more skilled, and it didn't take long for Jim to flip them and pin Leonard's hands to either side of his head. Recognizing the futility of fighting, Leonard gave up and just wrapped his long legs around Jim's waist, holding him tightly and drawing their bodies together. Jim looked down into his eyes and Leonard quirked a smile, wondering what Jim was going through that brilliant mind of his.

Finally, Jim leaned down and kissed him. Leonard opened to him, sighing in pleasure as Jim settled himself more firmly on him between his open legs, their hips fitting together perfectly and rocking just enough to tease. Letting go of one of Leonard's hands, Jim touched the side of his face so gently, sweeping a thumb down his jaw, and Leonard reached up and ran his hand through Jim's hair, and gently squeezed the back of his neck.

Eventually, Jim pulled away and let his head rest on Leonard's shoulder. Leonard just held him, still hardly able to believe this was happening. But…

"Jim, your heart is racing. Are you sure…"

"I'm sure Bones. I'm just…nervous."

Leonard smiled gently at the vulnerability he could hear in Jim's normally very confident voice, recognizing the importance of the trust Jim was putting in him, and feeling very protective of him for it. "If you want me to stop, I will," he said.

Jim swallowed, pulled away to sit back on his heels and allow Leonard to sit up as well.

"I know you will. I trust you."

Holding Jim's gaze, Leonard knelt up on the bed and hooked his fingers in the band of Jim's underwear. He pulled them down Jim's thighs, and Jim shifted to remove them, dropping them over the side of the bed. Leonard settled his hands on Jim's slim hips, and leaned in to kiss him again.

"Mmm," Jim sighed, his eyes closing as Leonard drew their bodies together. He slid his hands around Leonard's torso, enjoying the feel of him…the solid body against his, their shared heat, and his cock hardening with every stroke of Leonard's hands along his body.

"Lie down?" Leonard murmured against his lips.

Tamping down any uncertainty, Jim nodded and they separated. Feeling unaccountably awkward and ungainly, Jim settled down on the bed on his stomach. He pulled a pillow to him, folding his arms under it so Leonard couldn't see the way he gripped it, trying to collect all the tension he was feeling in his clenched hands.

Leonard moved over Jim, holding himself over his strong back, dropping kisses across his shoulders, connecting each kiss with the light touch of his tongue. Jim was being very still and very quiet beneath him, and Leonard could see tension in his arms that he was trying to hide. His tongue traced the shell of Jim's left ear, smiling at the shudder that went through Jim at that, and he kissed him there, too, then whispered, "You're so important to me, Jim…I'd never do anything you don't want. And I'd never do anything to hurt you."

Jim turned his head, trying to catch a glimpse of Leonard over his shoulder.

"I know, Bones. You're important to me, too. And…I want this…I trust you." He paused while Leonard nuzzled his neck, taking a breath and relaxing his grip on the pillow, letting some of the tension in his arms go. "It's just…" Jim trailed off, and Leonard nodded.

"It's something new," he filled in.

Jim let out a sigh. "Yeah."

"I am so fucking lucky I get to be the one to do this with you first," Leonard said so sincerely that Jim didn't know how to respond for a second.

"I'm the lucky one," he said, looking over his shoulder at him.

Leonard smiled and smoothed his hands down Jim's back, the firm touch soothing and relaxing. "Let's be lucky together. You're gonna love this, Jim, I know it. But if you're uncomfortable with anything, all you have to do is tell me, okay? I love that you want to try this with me, but if you change your mind, that would be perfectly fine too."

Jim nodded, feeling a little less nervous as he recognized the confidence in Bones' voice. Of course he'd take care of him, whatever Jim decided he wanted. "Okay."

Reassured that Jim wasn't saying yes to this just to make Leonard happy, he continued to kiss his way down and across Jim's back, keeping the touch of his lips and tongue light. When he got to Jim's ass, he smoothed his hands over the firm flesh and squeezed slightly, massaging the muscles and urging Jim to relax further.

"Open your legs for me?" Leonard asked quietly. Jim hesitated, but complied. He swallowed, his hands clenching in the pillow again.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, willing his voice steady.

"I want to use my tongue on you, Jim," he said huskily. "Can I, Darlin'? Can I tease you with my tongue and lips?"

Jim felt himself flush at the term of endearment, and he found he wanted to hear it again.

"Yeah…you…you want to do that?" he asked, a little surprised, and more than a little turned on at the thought.

"Oh, god, yeah Darlin'. So much. Want to taste you and tease you till you think you can't take it another second, then make you take it even longer…"

"Fuck, Bones…yeah, want you to," Jim said breathily, so aroused by Bones' words he tried to thrust against the mattress.

"Uh-uh," Leonard said, stilling his movement with a hand on his hip. "Stay still."

"I'll try," Jim replied, spreading his legs more to give Bones room.

Leonard looked down at the firm, toned body spread out for him, and he didn't waste a second longer. Settling himself down between Jim's legs, he spread the firm cheeks apart and took a moment to admire the tight muscle and exquisitely sensitive flesh. And knowing this was the first time Jim ever let anyone see, touch, taste this most private part of him was the most incredible feeling, and all he wanted to do was make sure this was the best thing Jim ever experienced.

Leaning in, he lightly touched the tip of his tongue to the twitching muscle, circling it and smiling at the immediate jerk of movement, despite his firm grip on Jim's hips and his earlier order to stay still.

"Oh, _fuck_!" Jim exclaimed from above him. "Bones…god!"

Leonard pulled away for a moment. "Stay still Jim," he reminded him.

Jim gritted his teeth and gripped the pillow as hard as he could, the flicks of Bones' tongue against him tickling and feeling so fucking good…it was all he could do to not pull away. Unable to stay quiet, Jim pushed his face against the pillow and groaned, holding his breath until he just couldn't anymore, then raising his head to gulp air. Bones was relentless, alternating between gentle flicks from side to side and up and down that made him twitch and pull at the sheets, to circling the puckered flesh, dipping in the center and circling again, making Jim raise his shoulders up off the bed and arch his back, his legs shaking on either side of Bones' body. The sounds Bones made were filthy as he sucked and licked and slurped, and Jim was shaking with how indescribably good it was.

"Oh, god, oh, please…Bones…" he writhed, unable to not move, though he tried…he tried so _fucking_ hard. "I can't take it…"

Raising his head, Leonard breathed hard as he wiped a hand over his mouth. "Oh, I'm not done with you yet, Darlin'. Turn over for me," Leonard said, pulling away to give Jim room to move.

Groaning, he did as he was asked. Breathing hard and sweaty, he turned over, splaying his legs open on either side of Leonard, one of his hands wandered down his own body, over his stomach to grip his hard cock. Closing his eyes in relief, Jim stroked himself, moaning softly. Leonard watched, letting Jim do as he wished for a just a couple of moments…just long enough to keep him desperate to come.

When Jim's legs started to tremble, Leonard stopped him. "That's enough, Jim," he said, stilling Jim's movement with a gentle grip and physically removing his hand.

Turning his head, his face was a mask of intensity as his hips thrust into the air a couple of times, still trying for that contact. "_Uhhh_…oh, for…Bones, no…I have to…please touch me, _please_!" Jim gasped.

"Oh, I'm gonna, Darlin'. Like I said, I'm not done with you yet. Put your hands under the pillow."

Taking a deep breath, Jim forced himself to focus. Eyes on Leonard, taking in the beautiful body above him, Jim slowly moved to comply, sliding his hands under the pillow beneath his head. Leonard was looking at him so intently, with such heat, that Jim felt a wash of warmth, inside and out. He may have been uncertain about this in the beginning, and he still wasn't sure about what was coming, but he _loved_ being the center of Bones' attention like this. It was sexy as hell.

"Good, Jim. Real good, Darlin'. Leave them there, understand me?" Leonard asked, his voice low and soft. He swept his large hands over Jim's torso, flicking his fingers over his nipples, sliding down to squeeze his hips, sweeping back up to trail his fingers along the shapely shoulders.

"I understand," Jim replied. "Kiss me?"

His lips curling into a small smile, Leonard supported himself on his hands and leaned down over Jim's body, and Jim raised his head to meet him eagerly, lips and tongues meeting with passion and a little desperation, breathing hard in brief moments of separation just to come together again and again, and Leonard loved this. He could kiss Jim forever…but there were other things he wanted to do with him tonight, too.

Leonard gentled the kiss, settling beside Jim, and reached a hand down to softly handle Jim's hard cock. At his first touch, Jim's hips and arms jerked, but he kept his hands where they were supposed to be, under the pillow. Mindful of the fact that he hadn't used any lube yet, Leonard simply held his cock between his thumb and forefinger just under the head, and gave him very short, quick up and down strokes right on that spot.

Jim moaned and whined into the kisses, hips starting to twitch uncontrollably. Leonard pulled away to watch him struggle to stay as he was…he knew exactly how sensitive where he was touching him could be. And though he'd been leaking precum for a while, he'd only allowed Jim to get to, and stay on, the edge of relief. This torturous touch wouldn't get him off, but it would make him feel like he was seconds from orgasm.

_"Uhhh ooohh….fuck!"_ Jim groaned, raising his hips off the bed and thrusting twice. "Please, Bones, please…I can't stand it…."

"Yes you can, Darlin'," he whispered, kissing Jim's ear. "Just relax."

Jim shuddered and his arms shook as he fought to the urge to bring himself off. He groaned again, breathing hard and turning his head restlessly.

"I can't…feels so good…oh, no, oh,no…Bones…._uh_…you have to keep going, please!"

Leonard shifted, letting Jim go and sitting up. "Pull your knees up Jim…keep your feet flat on the mattress, and here…arch up."

Struggling to focus enough to do what Bones was telling him, Jim felt him slide a pillow under his hips, tilting him for easier access. His heart racing already, Jim swallowed a couple of times, trying to get moisture back into his mouth and turning his head to wipe a trickle of sweat off of him. He knew what Leonard wanted to do, and he was still okay with it, but he couldn't imagine anything feeling as good as what they'd already done. Except for what his body was screaming for right now…completion in the form of a powerful orgasm.

He watched Leonard as he squeezed some lube into his palm and spread it over his fingers. Feeling his eyes on him, Leonard looked up and met Jim's heated gaze, smiling slightly at him.

"You still good?" he asked.

Jim nodded, laying quietly and still, waiting.

"This is gonna feel so good, Darlin'," Leonard said. He ran a lubed finger up the underside of Jim's engorged, sensitive cock, making it twitch and flex against his stomach. Jim gasped, but stayed still. He tensed reflexively at the first touch of Leonard's slippery fingers against his opening, but Leonard was patient and careful. He just gently brushed his fingers over him, spreading more lube and alternating between light, ticklish touches and pressing a little harder, massaging him, until Jim was moaning and his toes were curled into the mattress as his knees shook.

Leonard leaned down and kissed Jim's thigh, and when the tight muscle flexed and relaxed, Leonard gently eased his finger inside, making Jim cry out in surprise as he found exactly what he was feeling for.

"Fuck Bones! That….do that again!"

"What?" Leonard asked teasingly. He pulled his finger out a little and pushed it in again, not touching his prostate this time. "This?"

"You're seriously evil. You're gonna kill me here, Bones!" Jim said, writhing as he moved his finger around inside of him.

Leonard smiled as he stroked inside and moved in and out, sometimes hitting that spot and sometimes not, all on purpose. "Oh…no chance of that Darlin'. You might be a little dehydrated by the time I'm done with you, but that's it."

"Bones…god. _Nnnghh_….please, please…" He didn't even know what he was begging for. All he knew was that Bones was moving in and out of him so slowly, so damn slowly, and he _needed_ to come or he was going to explode.

"Shh…try to relax," Leonard said again, knowing the impossibility, but loving to watch him struggle to do as he was told. Without stopping his slow in-and-out movements, he dripped more lube on Jim and his finger, working it in as he touched him. Jim was moaning continuously, his legs and arms trembling in fits as he used every ounce of self-control he had to stay as still as he was being, and keep his hands where he was told. His cock was an angry red, engorged and so very, very sensitive, each prod of Leonard's finger against his prostate making it flex and forcing precum out of him to pool on his stomach.

And when Jim didn't think he could take it a second longer, his heart racing, his whole body shivery and so desperate to come it was almost _painful_, as he cried out and begged, Leonard reminded him to stay still…and made him count each slow slide in and out.

"Bones…please…oh,_fuck_…" he pressed his head back against the pillow, exposing the long column of his neck as his whole body clenched, teetering on the edge of the orgasm Leonard hadn't let him have yet.

"What are we up to, Jim?" Leonard asked, stilling the two fingers inside of him. He ran his other hand up over Jim's leg, feeling the muscles in his thigh flex and release as he tried to move his hips. "If you lost count, we can start over."

Jim let out a desperate groan and shuddered hard. "No, no…we're at…sixty-eight, I think. Oh, god, please, Bones…"

"That's right, Jim. Just wanted to make sure you were paying attention. Keep counting now."

Leonard was having Jim count each time he thrust in and out with his fingers, pressing on his prostate nearly every time, but keeping it random and slow enough to not make him come, no matter how he begged. Held in place only by his desire to follow Leonard's request, Jim was breathing hard, his ass muscles squeezing and releasing as Leonard pressed and stroked so deeply inside. He was moaning continuously, and under the pillow his hands were balled into fists, desperately grabbing the material.

At fifty, Leonard introduced a second finger, gently stretching Jim. At 75, he carefully added a third, and Jim tensed at the feel of it, trembling and gasping as he felt Bones turn his wrist, circling the outside rim of his stretched hole.

Counting got harder and harder as they slowly made their way to 100. At ninety-three, Jim couldn't take it anymore and before Leonard could stop him, he'd reached down to grasp his own cock, which hadn't been touched since they started counting and was so hard it was painful.

But he didn't stroke himself. Leonard grabbed his hand, told him to let go. It took a second, and it took everything Jim had to do it, but with a sound that was practically a sob, he let go. He gripped Leonard's hand tightly, riding out the contractions that tightened his whole body, forcing so much precum out of him it was almost like a small orgasm, without any of the pleasure.

That seemed to be Jim's breaking point, and he couldn't stay still any more after that, writhing and thrusting, crying out with every single one of Bones' movements…and Leonard counted the rest of the thrusts out loud for him, drawing it out and gently sweeping over his prostate each time.

When he reached 100, he withdrew his fingers from Jim completely, and his legs fell to the sides. He was sweaty, desperate for relief and completely wrecked.

"Bones, please. _Please_. I can't take it anymore. I really can't."

"Okay, Jim….turn over for me, and spread your legs. I'm going to fuck you now."

"Oh, god…" Jim tried to get his limbs to work, his arms and legs feeling like pieces of lead. "Can I come? Please Bones, god, please, can I come?"

He whimpered as he settled on his stomach, his cock achingly hard and so very sensitive. The pressure of laying on it, the feel of the pillow beneath him, set off sparks of intense sensation that made him want to rub himself off against the bed. Only the feel of Leonard's hands on his hips kept him still.

Leonard leaned down over Jim's back, feeling the heat he was putting off, and Jim turned his head to accept a kiss.

"Please, Bones…" Jim murmured against his lips. "I need you."

"You got me, Darlin'. I'm gonna fuck you now, okay?"

"Oh, god, yeah Bones. Need you to. Please…"

"Okay, Jim."

Leonard quickly slicked himself up, and then slid his slippery fingers into Jim again. He hissed through his teeth as Leonard checked to make sure he was still loose enough, and satisfied with the stretch. Grasping himself, he nudged in to Jim, pushing past that relaxed muscle easily.

"Ooohhh, oh, god, Bones…" Jim groaned, raising his head up off the pillow. He squeezed his eyes closed, and took deep breaths, trying to relax as his body tried to automatically tighten. He shuddered, hands clenching in the sheets and pulling them loose. The pressure of Bones inside him was nearly overwhelming in his current state and he whimpered as he felt hands smooth up his back, pressing on tense muscles.

"Spread your legs a little more, Jim," Leonard said lowly. "It'll get a little easier."

"'M okay," Jim said hoarsely. "Doesn't hurt."

"Good, Jim…that's real good, Darlin'…uhhh," Leonard grunted as he eased himself further, stopping holding himself still when he was all the way in. He held in Jim, feeling his muscles contracting around him as he got accustomed to his presence. He was gasping and shivering, waiting until he'd backed away from coming before he dared move a muscle.

Jim, though, Jim wasn't making it easy. He was gasping and writhing under him, squeezing and releasing his muscles as his hips made sharp, quick thrusting movements, his cock so sensitive that every movement set off sparks of intense sensation.

"Bones," Jim gasped out. "Please, move, please!"

"Okay, Jim…hold on Darlin'." Leonard reached up and took Jim's hands, making him turn them palm-up so that he could thread their fingers together. Gripping each other tightly, sweating and gasping, Leonard slowly pulled out just slightly and thrust back in, rocking their bodies forward and Jim cried out into the pillow beneath his head.

Leonard kept the pace slow, moving just barely enough slide past Jim's prostate with enough force to push him closer and closer to the edge of coming. His movements were getting jerky and less coordinated, the closer he got to orgasm, and it got harder to keep the pace he'd set. Beneath him, Jim had started meeting his thrusts the best he could, his face pressed to the pillow in between gasping sobs and pleas.

Leonard had pushed him as far as he could go…it was time to let him come.

Jim dimly registered that Leonard had shifted his position, urging Jim to his knees. Leonard held his hips, keeping him in place as he thrust harder and faster into him, and Jim had his face shoved into the pillow, biting it in desperation even as shouts were forced out of him with every thrust.

His cries got higher and higher until finally,_finally_, his breath caught as he felt the orgasm he'd been denied for so long crested in him…and then he was thrusting uncontrollably as he came so hard his vision whited out. When Jim could take a full breath again, the exquisite, drawn-out, overwhelming pleasure made him cry out as he strained in Bones' grip, his whole body tightening again and again as he continued to thrust into him.

Jim tightening around him like that was enough to make Leonard come, and he shuddered through his orgasm, stilling deep inside Jim's body. He grunted, thrust again, and again, just to hear the delicious moans and whimpers Jim was making as he tried to pull away, way too sensitive to take much more.

"Please, Bones, please," Jim was moaning. "Oh…_fuck!_"

With a final groan, Leonard let Jim go, and still connected, slumped down on him, blanketing his sweaty back with his own body. Both breathing hard, Leonard kissed Jim everywhere he could reach, hands skimming over shaking sides as Jim squirmed beneath him. The feel of Leonard still inside him was making exhausted, shivery muscles clench weakly. Jim gasped for breath, his galloping heart finally starting to slow.

Leonard kissed his jaw again, and Jim turned his head so that he could reach his lips.

"Gonna pull out, Jim," Leonard whispered. "Might be a little uncomfortable."

"'Kay," Jim replied hoarsely. He focused on staying relaxed and winced at the feel of it…the slick slide still a little too intense after everything he'd been through. But he wouldn't've changed a thing.

He fought heavy eyelids as Leonard settled beside him and drew him into his arms, holding Jim close against his body. They kissed gently, and Jim closed his eyes at the feel of Leonard softly running his hand through his hair at the back of his head. Jim took a deep breath and wound an arm around Bones and moved a leg over him, relishing this part of what they had as much as what they'd done earlier.

Knowing the Bones was staring at him, Jim smiled slightly, then opened his eyes. The expression on Bones' face said quite clearly, _"Well?"_

"Okay, okay…you were right," Jim admitted.

Bones smiled smugly at him. "Told 'ya."

Jim just chuckled, rolling his eyes, and Leonard kissed him again. Sighing happily, Jim snuggled further into Bones' embrace. They'd have to talk later, he knew, but for now this was perfect.


End file.
